


Serendipity

by FromSeaToSea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, AusHunWeek2020, F/M, Fluff, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromSeaToSea/pseuds/FromSeaToSea
Summary: Written for Aushun week 2020 Day 6 music.‘You’re playing music late at night and I have an early shift tomorrow’
Relationships: Austria/Hungary (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	Serendipity

Today had been long and exhausting, and tomorrow Erzsébet would have to wake up at a less then desirable time to get to her early morning shift. That was why she had gone to bed shortly after getting home, hoping to avoid falling asleep mid-shift the next day.

Sadly, it seemed as though it wouldn’t matter, as her new neighbour had decided that now, at midnight, was the perfect time to start playing their loud piano.

Erzsébet tried to ignore the music at first, hoping that her neighbour would stop once they had finished one song, but then after a short pause a second melody had started. They had played several songs since then and it didn’t seem like they were stopping soon.

She groaned in frustration as she pulled the blankets back and sat up. She really didn’t want to storm over to give some probably middle-aged high school teacher a piece of her mind in her pajamas, but she knew if she didn’t she’d never get back to sleep.

“Fine,” she grumbled to herself as she put on her slippers. Next she reached for her robe and put it on, tying the rope in a loose knot, and grabbed her keys.

Erzsébet left her apartment, making sure the door was locked, and walked down the hall until she reached the door of her neighbour. She knocked loudly, wanting the person inside to hear her over their playing.

The music abruptly stopped, and she heard footsteps approaching the front door. There was a pause before she heard it being unlocked and opened. To which she saw, not some middle-aged woman as Erzsébet had previously envisioned, but a young man about her age.

A handsome one at that.

“Hello?” He greeted with confusion.

It took her a moment to remember why she had come here. “Ah, hello. I came over because I can hear you playing your piano and I’m trying to sleep.”

The man’s eyes widened, and he glanced back into his apartment. Presumably looking at a clock to check the time. Erzsébet couldn’t see much of the apartment, but from what she could, it appeared disorganized but not filthy. The man turned back to look at her again. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how late it was. I usually practice much earlier in the evening.”

“All’s forgiven,” she waved off. It was an honest mistake, and the man seemed genuinely sorry.

“Can I offer you a cup of tea? It’s the least I could do at this hour,” the man offered.

“You could offer me your name,” Erzsébet replied with a smile. She held out her hand. “I’m Erzsébet.”

“Nice to meet you Erzsébet, my name is Roderich,” He greeted as he took the offered hand and shook it. His hand was softer than hers, but she had expected as much. What with him being a musician and her having worked with her hands as a mechanic for years. “Now that I’ve introduced myself properly, I would like to once again offer you some tea?” Roderich asked as he pulled his hand away. “I would offer coffee as an alternative, but I’m sure you don’t want to be awake for the rest of the night.”

“Thank you for the offer, but I really should be getting back. I have an early shift tomorrow.” She would have loved to get to know him over a nice warm drink, she had a weakness for pretty boys, but she really did need to get some sleep.

“May I walk you back to your apartment then?” He offered instead.

“Oh, it’s fine. It’s just a few steps away.”

“Please, I feel it would be rude to let you go without doing something.”

Erzsébet decided she’d give him this, he didn’t seem to be offering out of some ulterior motive, but simply because he wanted to be polite. It was refreshing.

“Alright,” she gestured towards her left, “my apartment is just down here.”

Roderich closed his door behind him and together they made their way towards Erzsébet’s apartment.

“Your music was beautiful by the way,” she said as a way to break the silence.

Roderich looked pleasantly surprised. “Thank you. Perhaps I could play for you some time, when it’s not the middle of the night.”

She chuckled. “That would be nice.”

They paused as they reached her door.

“Well good night, despite the circumstances it was nice to meet you,” Erzsébet told Roderich as she unlocked her door.

He smiled. “Likewise. Good night to you too Erzsébet.”

Just as he turned to walk back, she called out to him, “Wait.”

Roderich stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

“Would you like to have coffee instead of tea? Saturday afternoon if that works for you.”

He nodded. “That time works for me.”

“See you then,” she said before they parted ways.

The next day she did end up being tired at work, but it didn’t matter. She was too happy about the upcoming date with the cute musician.


End file.
